<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Maybe I was too rough for your first time.” by Haikyuu_tings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322350">“Maybe I was too rough for your first time.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings'>Haikyuu_tings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Anal Sex, Bondage, How Do I Tag, Light BDSM, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Pet Names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Alpha Ushijima fuck Prince Omega Oikawa. There is no easier way to explain it bruh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Maybe I was too rough for your first time.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts">MoonLord</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy this!</p><p>Thank you MoonLord for always commenting on my posts! It really makes my day when I see them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sounds of the horses’ hooves stomping in the ground awake the omega prince, he attempts to stretch but his hands are in a bind and he can’t see his surroundings, a silky fabric obstructs his view. </p><p>“What the fuck is this?” Oikawa continues to fight and attempts to wiggle out of the ropes that tied his hands.<br/>
“You’re finally awake?” A deep voice question, a warm hand inches it’s way up Oikawa smooth face, cupping his perfectly structured jaw in his hand.<br/>
“Who the fuck are you?” The brunet sneers, removing his face from the man’s grasp and facing the direction of the voice.<br/>
“I’m hurt, I thought you would recognise my voice.” The unfamiliar man unties the blindfold and reveals his face.<br/>
“It’s fucking you!” Oikawa groans, desperately wanting to face palm.<br/>
“You have such a foul mouth.” Ushijima comments, grabbing the omegas chin and forcing him on his knees in front of him. “I will train this mouth to have the only use of sucking my cock.” He smirks as he rubs his finger over Oikawa’s bottom lip.<br/>
“You are a piece of shit.” Tooru barks, sending a poisonous glare to the emperor.<br/>
“I wouldn’t speak to your new master like that, you fucking slut.” Ushijima aggressively whispers, giving the disobedient prince’s ear a lick. </p><p>“Once my father hears of this, you will be dead.” Oikawa threatens, grimacing at the feeling of the alpha’s saliva.<br/>
“Your father already knows. He’s the one who gave you to me.” Wakatoshi grins, he backs away and throws the useless prince on the floor. “Your country isn’t doing well financially, if you offer your body to me I will get your country back to its glory.” He continues. Oikawa stares up at the alpha, anger boiled in the pit of his stomach, he hated the smug look he was wearing. The only way he’s going to win his freedom is to please the emperor. He hated the idea but he had not other choice. </p><p>“I will do anything you say.” Oikawa surrenders, he crawls over the taller male and rests between his legs. He nuzzles his head against his thigh, he itches his face closer and closer to his groin. Hesitantly he kisses around the area.<br/>
“Do you really think I will fuck you in my carriage? Wait, baby boy.” Ushijima chuckles, he grabs a handful of the omega’s hair and pushes him back on the floor. “You’re going to regret saying you’ll do anything.” </p><p>-</p><p>“Nghh- heut~ Master! It feels w-weird, I do-don’t like it.” Oikawa whimpers. Both his hands are tied to the bed frame, the rope tight to leave a nice mark for later. His legs are forcefully being kept open, rope bound his thighs and his calves together. As well his eyes were covered in a blindfold which heightened his senses. Panic fills Oikawa as he feels Ushijima’s fingers thrust in and out of him, his long, thick fingers stretch out his hole.<br/>
“Master~” He regretfully moans as the emperor kisses his sensitive thighs, thrusting his fingers in and out of his dripping hole. Teasingly he licks around the wet area, he sucks in some of the juices and hums at the taste.<br/>
“Not there~ ahh master!” The omega whines, he frustratingly tugs at the restraints.<br/>
“It’s okay, baby. You taste really good.” Ushijima mutters against his hole, sending vibrations through his body causing Oikawa to let out a squealing mewl. He laps his tongue over his rim. Desperately Oikawa finds himself pushing against the emperor’s face. The alpha spreads his two fingers wide and adds his tongue inside. Searching aimlessly around the hole with his tongue and fingers, giving the omega pleasure he never knew he could receive. </p><p>“You are such a good boy, Tooru. Has your hole been used yet? It gapes and twitches like a whore’s hole.” Ushijima gives one of his cheeks a smack, he removes his fingers from his hole and replaces it with something much bigger.<br/>
“N-no.” Oikawa hiccups between pathetic cries, he squeezes his eyes shut as he feels the man’s large cock stretch out his hole. The head of his cock breaching his unused hole, more of his juices drip from his hole; his body finding the invasion as pleasure. </p><p>“It’s too big! Pleas-ahh Master!” Tooru screams and his body jolts forward once the head of Ushijima's cock successfully invades his warmth.<br/>
“You’re so tight. You’re hole is swallowing me so well, baby.” Wakatoshi grunts, his thrusts the rest of his cock inside till his base. He lets out a chuckle as he observes the pink muscles stretch around his cock. Gently he runs his fingertips over the stretch rim and continues to laugh, watching how the desperate hole twitch, clenched and relaxed around his base. </p><p>At first his thrusts are small and teasing as he starts to fuck the pretty omega, the hole starts to loosen up around his cock making it easier to fuck the Prince harder.<br/>
“You are such a good boy, listening to your Master so well.” Ushijima runs his hands up and down Oikawa’s chest, he pumps his cock in and out of him at a steady pace. </p><p>Feeling confident in his pace and rhythm, Ushijima focuses on his chest. Roughly he sucks on one of the already erect buds, latching his lips around the erogenous area </p><p>“Ma-Master! I fee-feel good!” Oikawa blissfully moans, his arms slump down and his body becomes limp from pleasure. “Does Mast-Master feel good?” He questions through moans.<br/>
“Master feels amazing, your slutty hole is great.” Ushijima praises. </p><p>Ushijima captures the omega’s lips with his own, laps his tongue over his bottom lip asking for acres. Oikawa opens his mouth, granting the emperor the access he needed. He let out muffled, quiet erotic whimpers as his tongue touches with the alpha’s. His tongue alone was enough to make him want to cum. </p><p>“Master-can I cum?” Oikawa asks, his body yearned for the release.<br/>
“Go ahead.” Ushijima thrusts deeper, he grips on his waist, pushing him down as he slammed in. The blindfold slips from Oikawa eyes revealing the emperor’s heated handsome face, his hair all messy and his forehead coated in sweat. Before this moment he never realised how attractive the alpha was, his body was extremely muscular and his features complimented him so well. </p><p>“T-Thank you ma-Master!” Oikawa screams as he paints both their lower abdomens in their cum.<br/>
“Good boy.” Ushijima strokes his faces lovingly, wiping the sweat off his forehead and brushing his hair out of his face. Slowly Oikawa’s eyes start to close, Ushijima takes himself out of the omega and jerks his cock a couple more times before cumming in his hand to the sight of the exhausted man. </p><p>“Maybe I was too rough for your first time.” The emperor chuckles, cleaning the cums off of his body and adding a lotion to his sore, rope-burnt wrists and legs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bruhhhh this was shit<br/>thanks for reading </p><p>I thought of this whilst I was writing this </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi: Can you use pet names when we are in bed? </p><p>Bokuto: ...Sure </p><p>*in the middle of sex* </p><p>Bokuto: Are you doing fine, Gingie?</p><p>Akaashi: ... Excuse me?</p><p>Bokuto: You said use pet names</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>